Amantes
by Sara Lain
Summary: [YAOI,LEMON] Hacerle el amor a Sanosuke ha sido siempre un juego sin final, un descubrimiento continuo de sensaciones, una explosión constante de sentimientos. [SaiSa forever]


-

**A M A N T E S**

-

Lo que más amo es su libertad. A decir verdad, amo todo de él, incluidos sus defectos y esos pequeños detalles que me exasperan (tales como sus manías contra el gobierno, o sus pies helados en tiempo de invierno...), quizá se debe a que nunca había conocido un chico que se le pareciera. Pero el que sea una persona libre es lo que más me encanta, lo que me sigue enloqueciendo y me mantiene enganchado a él, a pesar del correr de los años. En este momento está conmigo pero no porque yo se lo pida, o porque se sienta comprometido; permanece a mi lado porque así lo desea y estoy consciente de que cualquier día podría avisarme que ha llegado su hora de partir, de que ha llegado el día de conocer lugares diferentes separado de mí... con sólo pensarlo me intranquilizo; no obstante cuando por fin ocurra no voy a retenerlo, precisamente eso es lo que más me fascina de él, que es independiente y dueño de sí mismo: ¿cómo podría obligarlo a quedarse conmigo si ya no me ama? Sin embargo, esperando ese día han pasado siete años y aún lo noto entusiasta, interesado; me sigue con alegría y sin reparos a donde sea que mi trabajo me requiera, siempre con su pícara sonrisa y su espíritu aventurero.

En la oscuridad de la noche lo escucho respirar pausadamente, completamente extendido sobre el futón y desnudo a pesar del frío del exterior. Lo observo de reojo y me conmueve su rostro apacible y de exquisitas facciones, mientras sus labios entreabiertos me invitan a besarlos fugazmente, casi sin tocarlos. Apago el cigarro que apenas he comenzado a fumar, prefiero mil veces rozar su boca a disfrutar el sabor del tabaco. Con ese simple roce de labios, breve intercambio de alientos, mi deseo empieza a trepidar...

Hacerle el amor a Sanosuke ha sido siempre un juego sin final, un descubrimiento continuo de sensaciones, una explosión constante de sentimientos. Entre sus brazos aprendí que no todas las batallas se libran entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto; que no todas las derrotas son malas... porque sucumbir a sus anhelos más secretos, o desvelar mi alma ante un desconocido que por fuerza se ha vuelto más familiar que mi propia persona, son derrotas que saben a gloria y siembran en mi ánimo el anhelo de poseerlo una vez más, y de permitir que me posea a pesar de lo vulnerable que puedo llegar a sentirme envuelto en su cálida ternura.

Sigue dormido en tanto mi cuerpo comienza a animarse. Con lentitud me acerco a su pecho, recargando apenas la cabeza y escuchando atentamente sus rítmicos latidos, percibiendo con los poros su tenue aroma y excitándome con el olor. Desciendo hasta su vientre, que alberga en su interior todo un microcosmos de vida, una curva suave que me alberga siempre, pasional; y recorro con mis labios su piel firme que reacciona erizándose levemente.

Noto todo esto apelando a mis otros sentidos, ya que la negrura se torna impenetrable cuando una nube tapa el sutil resplandor de la luna menguante. Una noche completamente oscura como ésta despierta los instintos más primitivos, incitando a los sentidos a buscar guiándose solamente por el deseo, por la irracionalidad. Y la calidez palpitante que encuentro tras un momento de exploración en su profunda intimidad produce un gemido en mi amante, que ha recobrado la conciencia mucho después de que lo hiciera su cuerpo y ya está preparándose para las complacencias a pesar de que aún está desorientado por el sueño.

Al momento de introducirlo en mi boca, Sanosuke se tiende de lado y arrima hacia él mis caderas, desgajándome con la mano sin que yo se lo pidiera o sin pedírmelo él. Reclama lo que es suyo, y cuando succiono con ahínco desde la base hasta la cima, él aumenta el ritmo de su movimiento jadeando para conseguir el aire que tanta falta hace, arrancando amortiguados jadeos de mi garganta. Mi lengua se desliza por todo su sexo, sintiendo contra ella las venas saturándose de sangre caliente que golpea al ritmo de mi propio corazón. Sabe delicioso, no puedo negarlo, y cuando mi boca lo abarca por completo él ya no puede resistirse más y me imita con maestría, besándome con fruición y ocasionando infinitas explosiones que comienzan en su boca y terminan en mi piel. Me estremezco de lujuria al aspirar profundamente ese líquido viscoso y cálido que mana de su ser, sintiendo el mío propio perdiéndose entre sus labios que parecen de fuego.

Lamiendo sin cesar, mis manos acarician sus tersos muslos, experimentando las ansias que amenazan con desbordarme. Humedezco mi índice e invado su acceso más íntimo, describiendo círculos perfectos que topan siempre en su agitada estrechez, entre arcadas del chico que susurra frases incoherentes que en mi mente se traducen en súplicas para que lo posea.

No pienso hacerlo esperar.

Con el sabor de su jugo inundando mi boca, busco la suya y mezclamos los sabores, probando cada uno su propia esencia así como la saliva del otro. Los dientes van y vienen, desafilándose en pequeñas mordidas que recorren los labios y causan dolor, pulsos acalorados que viajan sin cesar. Una punzada me indica que he comenzado a gotear ligeramente, agregando un componente más en la mezcla de saliva y jugos esenciales.

-Sabes a sangre, lobo... –murmura con el aliento entrecortado, y lo siento sonreír bajo mis labios.

Gusta de llamarme así en el fragor de las sensaciones, y a mí me complace escucharle esa palabra: "lobo". Intuyo que en una parte de su mente aún me quiere ver como el rival de antaño, aquél que se convirtiera en su guía y a la vez amante.

Arañando hasta el último rincón de su brillante superficie, paladeo el regusto salado de su sudor: beso con fuerza sus párpados cerrados, el lóbulo de su oreja, su fina clavícula, su excitante ombligo, su húmeda entrada... Regreso a sus labios, frotando con vehemencia mi piel contra la suya y queriendo hartarme de su aliento, de su aroma, aunque siempre sin conseguirlo.

La luna ha derramado su luz nuevamente en la habitación, encontrándonos fundidos en un abrazo total. Saboreando sus hombros y su cuello, mi pierna aparta las suyas y me preparo para la embestida, sintiéndolo ya titilar entre mis brazos. Pero él tiene otros planes. Con movimientos soterrados, imperceptibles, en vez de sentirlo cubierto por mi cuerpo ahora le observo desde abajo, que sostiene sus palmas en mi pecho y muestra una expresión traviesa en su perlado rostro: le gusta jugar a que yo soy la presa y él el cazador. Sentado sobre mí y aprisionando mis caderas con sus muslos, me hace delirar ante la sensación de su peso en mi rigidez. Humedece con la lengua sus labios y a la vez mi fantasía, anegándola con fugaces imágenes de estrechos contactos, de profundidades infinitas, de texturas suaves y mojadas... Creo que después de todo, sí es el depredador, ya que me persigue tanto en mis sueños como en la vigilia con mil y un ilusiones: la de sus caderas angostas balanceándose rítmicamente contra mi vientre; o la de tersos labios que besan mi cuerpo y acarician mi alma, susurrando la promesa de nunca separarse de mí...

Perdido en el resplandor lúbrico de sus pupilas, lo miro sin parpadear y desato con suavidad el lazo de su frente, despojándolo de todo. Desnudo física y emocionalmente, pues al retirar la cinta roja (recuerdo de su pasado y de su anterior capitán) ahora es sólo mío, tan transparente e inocente como el primer día. La liberación lo hace sonreír, y cautelosamente me va sumergiendo en su intimidad, hundiéndome en el centro palpitante de su ser.

Me derrito en él.

Ayudada por mis inquietas manos, su afilada cadera se repliega para después retomar la conquista. Tras las sombras de mis párpados cerrados, dibuja formas extrañas que así como van cobrando sentido se borran para dar paso a otras aún más complejas. Esos contornos misteriosos son el placer, que asciende y desciende cada vez que avanzo o retrocedo por sus senderos, andando con delicia un camino tan conocido para mí, que me sorprendo mucho al recorrerlo y descubrir un rincón antes ignorado, al explorar un desconocido y pulsante recoveco.

-Mmmm sí, más adentro, mi amor...

Su rítmico vaivén me provoca gemidos que no puedo contener. Él lo sabe y lo disfruta, según me dice esa placentera sonrisa que cruza su rostro. Este abandono de voluntad no me incomoda ya, por el contrario, me dejo envolver por su cálido interior (que saboreo hasta con la última célula de mi piel) y sus cadenciosos suspiros. Y Sanosuke se deja llevar por mis dedos que le capturan con vehemencia, revelando y al mismo tiempo encerrando en mi puño su apremiante excitación. Por el penetrante olor, puedo sentirlo muy cerca ya...

Encontrarme en él me llena, y lo recibo con los brazos abiertos estrechando su cintura al momento en que el semen corre por mi pecho y por sus entrañas, en perfecta sincronía uno con otro. Con descargas eléctricas transitando por mis nervios, percibo sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su boca en mi oído.

-Nunca te voy a abandonar –susurra con sus últimas fuerzas, entregado completamente a las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Me toma por sorpresa un segundo, y sólo alcanzo a estrecharlo con más ímpetu, aún en el centro de mi propia explosión. Pero por eso, por haber leído en mis ojos mis pensamientos, lo aprecio aún más.

oOoOoOo

Despierto lentamente, un poco mareado y sin saber la hora. El sol ya está a la mitad de su recorrido, y al bajar la vista lo veo dormir plácidamente, recargado en mi pecho y abrazando mi cintura.

Un pequeño beso en su frente lo anima. Me saluda con voz adormilada y ojos semicerrados, pero alegre. Correspondo a sus labios con los míos, pronunciando los "buenos días" en su boca.

-¿Uhm?. ¿Hoy no irás a trabajar?

-No, hoy no... Hay asuntos más importantes que debo atender.

-¿En serio? –pregunta incorporándose un poco y observándome atentamente, divertido-. ¿Y qué puede ser más importante que tu trabajo?

-Tú.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín y sonríe un tanto avergonzado, pero feliz. Vuelve a aferrarse a mi pecho, escondiendo su rubor (ahora yo lo he tomado por sorpresa) al escucharme reír quedamente.

-Todo lo que dije es cierto. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

Levanta sus ojos castaños y me lo asegura con su mirada, para después apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro y dormir un momento más. Y lo que más amo de él, después de esa dulce declaración, sigue siendo su libertad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
